


In Sickness and in Health

by BandomFandom



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Baby!Bronx, Band, Concert, M/M, Parents!Peterick, Peterick, Sickness, Tour, Touring, Travel Sickness, Vomit, fall out boy - Freeform, sick!Pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandomFandom/pseuds/BandomFandom
Summary: While on tour, Pete gets travel sick.





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys! Hope you like the story, I also RP on Discord, Tumblr, and Chatzy, lemme know if you're up for a Peterick RP in the comments below!

Touring for months on end for anyone would be highly demanding and stressful, but also chucking in a baby and a so-called husband into the mix, something would always be bound to happen, whether it be drama or something else, it was just something that the fate Gods had in store for Pete and Patrick while on the road with their little bundle of joy. 

It had come up to day 28 of the Fall out Boy tour, and thankfully Pete and Patrick had gotten a bus to themselves, so that then at least they could have some privacy and spend time as a family while not being called to do soundchecks and other various things they had to do. 

Like any other day, the day started off with Bronx crying his eyes out, the little one year old crying out for one of the guys to wake up, it was around about 9am, so it wasn’t too early, but Pete and Patrick would always tend to sleep in for as long as they could, even with Bronx in the mix. Today was no different, and as Patrick was the first one to be awoken by the crying one year old, he glanced over at curled up sleeping Wentz next to him, and he rolled his eyes fondly as he leaned over and kissed his cheek, before he got himself up, letting Pete have a little bit more time in bed. Patrick knew that Pete had been having some trouble with sleeping recently, so Patrick didn’t mind getting up to tend to Bronx, heck, he loved their baby that they had had together, even if their baby was technically biologically Pete’s, Patrick still felt as if Bronx was his own flesh and blood. 

Swinging his feet out of the bed, Patrick got himself up, before he placed his glasses on, which had been placed on the small bedside table before he had passed out from the night before, and once they were situated on his face, he made his way down the little tour bus hallway as he went over to where Bronx’s little sleeping quarter was. “Hey beautiful, good morning.” Patrick said in a happy but sleepy tone as he gently picked up the little boy and kissed his forehead. “No need for tears little one, I’m right here for you.” Patrick said as he cuddled and comforted the one year old for a few moments, bouncing him up and down in his arms. “Guessing you could use some food, right? Let’s see what we got in the fridge...” Patrick said as he made his way down to the front of the bus where the little kitchen part was. 

While Patrick was trying to find something to feed Bronx, Pete had slowly begun to wake up from his deep slumber, a wave of nausea hitting his stomach as he blinked his eyes open. A small groan came out of him as he rubbed at his tired eyes before he sat himself up. The bus was still being driven, it had been driving all throughout the night. They were a little behind schedule on the venue that they had needed to be at, so they were still on their way to the venue at this time. Now normally Pete didn’t have a problem with travelling in coaches and cars, but from all the movement for such a long period of time, his travel sickness had started to kick in. Pete’s travel sickness would normally only show up if he had gone on a plane without taking tablets, which he’d always take no matter what, so he was surprised to feel a bit on the off side of things as he slowly got himself up from the bed. 

Stretching himself out, Pete tried to wake himself up a little bit more, the day before had been long and tiring, and they still had another long and tiring day to go through, another concert night, which meant he needed to keep his energy up. As his stomach continued to twist and turn, he decided to go over towards the small toilet that was located next to their bathroom, and it was as if it was on cue, that Pete started to gag, and within moments yellow liquid began to pour out of the musician's mouth as he threw up into the toilet. 

 

Patrick had managed to find some cut up fruit that had been from the day before, so he knew that Bronx would be fine with eating that, and it was safe too, since fruit wasn’t so harmful when it was leftover. With Bronx happily in his chair and munching on some of the fruit pieces, Patrick couldn’t help but hear the slight groan come from the back of the bus. “Pete...? You okay?” Patrick called out gently, but when he heard no reply, he became a bit worried, so he glanced down at Bronx for a second, before he quickly went towards the back of the bus, and when Patrick saw Pete leaned over the toilet, he frowned gently. “Pete...” Patrick said as he went over and rubbed the man’s back soothingly. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you sick? Do you need a medic? Should I grab you some water? Will Bronx get sick too? What about the show..?” Patrick panicked asked all the questions that were swirling round in his mind, he couldn’t help but worry about his husband.


End file.
